Royale Eighteen
by Shinigamixyz012
Summary: Sa isang payapang buhay ng isang dalaga , may manggugulo lang naman. Sasu/Saku goodness.


**Disclaimer: hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang Naruto at ang mga tauhan nito.**

**Pamagat:** Royale Eighteen

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rating:** T

**Supported Pairings:** Sakura/Sasuke & Naruto/Hinata & Shikamaru/Ino

-=oOoOo=-

"Sakura!!!!"

Isang dalagand may dilaw na buhok ang tumatakbo habang sinisigaw ang pangalan ng isa pang dalagang pink naman ang buhok. Napalingon si Sakura at nagulat ng kaunti lang naman nang makita ang kaibigan. Huminto sa kanyang harapan ang kanyang kaibigan , ang mga kamay ay nakapatong sa mga tuhod at tila hinahabol ang kanyang hininga.

"Oh Ino, ano ang ginagawa mo dito?"

Mapayapa ang panahon at maaliwalas ang paligid. Mataas ang sikat ng araw na parang nagsasabing ang araw na ito ay nagbabadya ng magagandang pangyayari hanggang sa magtakip-silim. Dalawang dalagang may edad na 17 ang nakatayo sa bakuran ng pamilya ng Haruno. Ang bidang babae sa kwentong ito na halatang halata naman kung sino ay isang masayahing babae. Bukod sa pagiging simple , mabait, matulungin, medyo mahiyain at tamang hinhin lang naman. Gayun pa man , iniiwasan ng mga taong malalapit sa kanya ang galitin siya dahil ayaw nilang atakihin siya ng kanyang sakit na sabi ng manunulat ng kwentong ito ay sa mga susunod na chapter na niya sasabihin kung ano ang sakit na yun. *hingal. Ang pangalan niya ay Haruno Sakura , ang tanging anak ng pamilya ng Haruno. Madalas maglakbay ang kanyang mga magulang sa kung saan-saan kaya sanay na si Sakura na mag-isa lamang sa bahay.

"Parang mamamaay ka na dyan. Baka biglang makalimutan mo nalang huminga ah."

"*Hingang malalim... ~EWAAAAAN! Ang .. Sama .. Mo talaga Sakura! *Medyo hinihingal pa rin..."

Si Ino Yamanaka , sa kwentong ito , hmm , sabihin na nateng siya ang supporting actress. Oha! San ka pa , bongga , parang movie na ata ito. Anyway , siya ang kababata at matalik na kaibigan ni Sakura. Matagal na silang magkakilala kaya nga kababata di ba. kapag wala ang mga magulang ni Sakura , madalas na nag-sstay muna si Ino sa bahay nila. Sa kabila ng pagiging mag-best friend , medyo , uhm , oh cge wag na medyo , magkaibang-magkaiba ang ugali ng dalawang dalaga. Oh basahin niyo nalang ung traits ni Sakura tas baligtarin niyo ah, un na un! Pero kahit ganun si Ino , mabait naman din siya kahit papano.

"Bakit ka nga kasi nandito? Ngayon ba yung lakad natin? Bukas pa un di ba?" sinabi ni Sakura habang kinukuha ang mga tuyong sinampay.

"Alam ko , alam ko. Di ko nakalimutan yung lakad natin no. Parang ayaw na ayaw mo ko makita ah! Pero! May isa pang mahalagang pangyayari ngayon!" at bumubungisngis si Ino , parang ewan lang.

"Naku , Naku .. Wag mong sabihing sinagot ka na ni Shikamaru. Oh , ano , siya na ba bagong jowa mu bespren ah? Nakanang! Congrats!"

"Heh!!!! Shi-ya-taaap! Hinding hindi ko papatulan un girl. May bago kong hina-hunting ngayon." Napataas ang kilay ni Sakura sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"*Sigh. Bagong papabol nanaman.. ~meeeen."

=oOoOo=-

"Mahal na prinsipe. Oras na po."

"Alam ko , masyado kang excited."

"*ehem! Iho , kay aga aga at ang taray mo. Sa tingin ko ikaw ang mas excited , ni hindi ka pa nga nakakapag-bihis mula sa iyong pajama balak mo na agad lumabas ng kwarto. Magbihis ka muna bago ka pumunta sa napakamahal , magarang gawa sa ginto na dinikitan pa ng milyon milyong brilyante nateng balkunahe. OHOHOHOHOHO !! Masyado atang simple ung style na un , dapat ata mas bonggacious pa .. OHOHOHOHO .."

"Uhmmm , mahal na reynang Tsunade---"

"ANO!?" Nagulat bigla ang serbidor sa pagsigaw ng mahal na reyna.

"Ung mga bagong katulong po kasi , unti unti nang kinukuha ung mga brilyante sa balkunahe nyong bongga!"

"Ano ka ba naman Naruto! It's better to give than to receive! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hayaan mu lang sila!"

Napabuntong hininga nalang ang prinsipe sa sinabing yun ng ina niya. "At paano naman nila naakyat un.."

"Ano ka ba naman Sasuke, anak, hindi naman kukuha ang iyong ina ng mga tatanga tangang julalay at longkatuts.. Dapat ung maabilidad! Kaya nasolusyunan nila agad un..! Mahuhusay talaga!! OHOHOHOHO.." matapos nun ay nilisan ng mahal na reyna na OHOHO ng OHOHO , akala mu siya si Santa ang silid ng kanyang anak.

"Maabilidad nga , magnanakaw naman , mga galunggong! Kala mo -- chu chu chu --- blah blah -- "

Matapos marinig ang mga katagang galunggong at anu pa man mula sa mahal na prinsipe ay yumuko't nilisan na rin ng serbidor na si Naruto ang silid. Medyo umiiling-iling pa siya kunwari eh sa kanya nga narinig ng prinsipe yung galunggong ekek na yun.

Isang uber sa laking palasyo na magkakasakit ka sa UTI bago mo marating ang CR para umihi kung mula ka sa garden na mala-gubat ang style , maraming salamat nalang na kahit na may mga hayop na tulad ng lion at tiger , harmless naman dahil walang ngipin. Gusto daw kase ng mahal na reyna ng mga unique na kahayupan. *OHOHOHOHO. Mahal na reynang OHOHOHOHOHOHO at di naman siya mayabang eh , prinsipeng masungit , excited na serbidor , magnanakaw na mga galunggong , este-- mga katulong , at mahal na haring wala pang appearance as of now. Hulaan niyo kung sino sa kanila ang bidang lalake which is obvious nanaman kung sino *hahay. Normal na sa kanila ang ganitong sitwasyon --- sa lagay na yun. Ang kanilang kaharian ang namamahala sa bansang "Kawntri" , pinag-isipang mabuti ng manunulat ang bansang yan , di ako magtataka kung namangha kayo *gawsh. At sa araw na ito ay gaganapin ang isang malaking pagdiriwang.

=oOoOo=-

"Ino , anong ginagawa natin dito sa harap ng palasyo? Bakit mo ako pinag suot ng gown? Saka bakit ang daming tao? Ano bang meron?"

Mula sa pagkakatayo nila sa bakuran kanina , nilipat na ata sila ng scene , nasa harap na sila ng palasyo ngayon. At least may konting improvement di ba. Ano ka , naka-gown pa ang mga loka.

"Sakura , ang dami mong tanong!" Punong puno ng mga tao ang labas ng palasyo ngayon. Lahat ay tuwang tuwa na tila may isang malaking pagdiriwang na magaganap. Eh , actually meron nga naman kasi.

"Aysows , ang batang matanong , matalino."

"Talaga? Bakit? Paano naging matalino yun? Gusto kong malaman? Sabihin mo na? Sige na? --- hahahaha!"

At biglang kiniliti ni Sakura si Ino sa tagiliran.

"Ang corny Ino ah. Ikaw talaga." Ang sagwa naman kasi kung magbabatukan sila noh. "Pero hindi nga, ano ba ang ginagawa natin dito?"

Napataas ang kilay ni Ino. "Sakura parang di alam oh. Grabe, frustrated ka na talagang maging matalino ah. Nakalimutan mo ba!? Kaarawan ng mahal na prinsipe ngayon. Di mo na ata maalala na kapag 18th birthday na ng mahal na prinsipe , ipinangako nila na bubuksan nila ang palasyo para sa mga hampas lupang tulad naten."

"Hoy! Ikaw lang mukang hampas lupa sa ating dalawa!" Biglang sagot ng dalaga sa kaibigan.

"Bruha.. Hampas lupa ka rin wag kang ambisyosa."

Bago pa magkainitan at mauwi sa sabunutan o mas masahol pa ay patayan ang dalawang dilag , biglang tumunog ang trumpeta ng napaka-lakas. Nangangahulugan ito na paparating na ang mahal na reyna at prinsipe. Naghihiyawan na ang mga tao habang unti unting bumubukas ang malaking gate ng palasyo. Sa gitna ng mga nakalinyang kawal ay unti unting naaninag ang presensya ng mahal na reyna na sinundan naman ng prinsipe. Lalong nag-ingay ang mga nagliligalig na mamamayan at mga fan girls ng prinsipe. *Big time faaree. Kumakaway ang mahal na reynang Tsunade sa mga tao nang mapansin niyang nananahimik at namumutla ang prinsipe.

"Sasuke.." Pasimpleng bumulong sa binata. Napatingin naman ito agad sa kanya.

"Tinatawag ka na ba ng banyo ah? Bakit para kang natatae dyan.." Napalunok ang binata at sumagot. "Hindi mahal kong ina. Ayus lang ako. Medyo kinakabahan lang."

"Bugok! Bakit ka kakabahan eh naglalakad ka lang naman. Tsk." Malamang lamang kay Naruto nanaman napulot ang katagang yun. Pinilit nalang ng binata na ngumiti at kumaway kaway ng kaunti.

=oOoOo=-

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Tili ng tili ang mga kababaihan sa nakikita nila.

"Grabe! Ang gwapo ng mahal na prinsipe!"

"Oo nga! Ito ang unang pagkakataong nakita ko siya."

Yan ang mga kumento ng mga fan girls. Nakatitig lang si Sakura at Ino habang naglalakad ang prinsipe. Manghang mangha sa pagiging makisig at magandang muka nito.

"Ngayon ko lang nakita ang prinsipe. Grabe , wala akong masabe Sakura." Biglang nagsalita si Ino habang di maalis ang tingin sa binata.

"Akala ko chismax lang eh, pero totoo pala na ang gwapo niya no." Napatingin si Sakura sa kaibigan na naglalaway na. Napangiti ito ng kaunti at kumuha ng panyo para punasan ang laway ni Ino. *Nakaw. "Ino, Ino, Ino. Wag mong sabihin na yung ha-huntingin mo ay----" Bago pa matapos ang statement ni Sakura ay ngiting adik na tumingin si Ino sa kanya. Napa-iling nalang siya. "Tsk.. Tsk.."

Huminto ang mahal na reyna at prinsipe sa harapan ng mga tao. Tumahimik ang lahat at nagsimulang magsalita ang reyna.

"Mga mamamayan ng bansang Kawntri , kinagagalak ko ang inyong pagdalo sa kaarawan ng aking mahal na anak. Gusto kong sama sama tayong magsalu-salo upang ipagdiwang ang masayang araw na ito. Tayo na at magsaya!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

Naghiyawang muli ang mga tao at nagsimula na ang kasiyahan ng araw na iyon.

=oOoOo=-

At dito nagtatapos ang kwento.  
HAHA! juk larn.  
--ang Unang kabanata ..

**...T.B.C.**


End file.
